fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Glass-Mason (clone)
This clone of Alexis Glass-Mason was an a clone of Alexis Glass-Mason created to assassinate Tom Mason before he could reach the Espheni Queen. Story Season 5 "Reunion" While on patrol, Matt and Maggie find Alexis alive but injured in the woods. Maggie wants to shoot her, but Matt insists on bringing her back to base and Maggie reluctantly agrees. At the base, Alexis' mother is shocked to see her, but Colonel Weaver believes she is just another Espheni clone like Katie Marshall. At Matt's insistence, Weaver orders her locked up rather than killed. Anne later visits Alexis in the brig and demands to know what the Espheni are doing in Washington, D.C. but Alexis tells her that there was no talk of that when she was with them and begs Anne for treatment, calling her mom. Anne tells her that she is not Alexis, that the real Alexis died destroying the Espheni Power Station. Alexis tells her that it should be true but its not and begs Anne to hold her hand. Anne refuses, telling her that she has said her goodbyes and walks away. After finding out about Alexis' appearance, Tom questions her on her survival. Alexis tells Tom that she was prepared to die in the destruction of the power core, but suddenly found herself outside it with her mother. When asked how she got back to Earth, Alexis describes a similar situation to Tom's own return when the Dornia saved him. Tom questions Alexis about any higher beings that the Espheni may have mentioned during her time with them. While Alexis tells him that her powers are gone, Tom tells her he's asking what she remembers not what her powers show. Alexis tells him that the Espheni did mention something higher that they worshipped like a god. When Tom brings up the fact that they have learned that a queen has arrived, Alexis is alarmed, telling him that its not good news. The queen is a real thing, not an idol Alexis explains and its arrival means that the Espheni objective has changed from invasion to occupation. Ben later visits Alexis in her cell, brining her medical supplies on Tom's orders. Ben and Alexis discuss how similar they are with their surpassing human limitations. Ben tells her that he has forgotten some of his limitations and is sorry he didn't go on the mission to the power core. However, Ben tells her he also fears that Alexis hasn't really come back and is a threat to all of them which he is tired of. Saddened, Alexis orders Ben to go and he does as she approaches the tray he left for her. Tom later visits Alexis again as he tries to decide what to do with her. Alexis is upset as she destroyed the power core and she is under suspicion. Tom dismisses the guards and Alexis insists that she understands the Espheni and asks if that isn't a valuable enough asset. Tom agrees and tells Alexis that she could still be critical to their objective. Alexis tells him that she has been given some time back and that she can now experience life the way she was meant to, a second chance which Tom agrees to, telling her that they have both been given a second chance. Alexis insists that Tom can't face the queen, that there has to be another way. She tells him that all Espheni learn the queen's objective by coming back and Tom realizes that the Espheni have been to Earth before and are connected to the Nazca Lines which Ben had overheard the Espheni talking about. Tom comes closer as he demands to know why Alexis hadn't told him about this before, but he gets too close and she grabs him and yanks him through the cell wall. Alexis begins to strangle Tom as Weaver, Ben, Anne and guards arrive after Ben learned that Alexis really was just an Espheni clone from the Shadow Plane. Ben hits Alexis with the Dornia weapon and she lets Tom go and falls to the ground, gasping for air as the weapon kills her. Weaver demands to know how many Espheni clones there are, but Alexis just looks at Tom and tells him "they're onto you." Alexis then dies and burns to ashes. Ben explains that he overheard the Espheni discussing how they were coming for him and Weaver realizes that the Alexis clone was an assassination plot directed at Tom. Tom later explains to Weaver that like everyone else, he had regarded the Alexis clone as an enemy and had thought that if he kept his emotions in check, he could turn her into a valuable resource. However, he grew to think that she could be more than that. Anne later tells Tom that she didn't know for sure that the clone wasn't Alexis, but had hoped it was. Matt apologizes for brining her to the base, but Tom tells him that thanks to the Alexis clone, they have learned a major piece of information. Death Killed By *Ben Mason After discovering from the Shadow Plane that Alexis is another clone sent to assassinate his father, Ben warns the 2nd Mass of the threat and arrives at Alexis' cell in time to find her strangling Tom. With no one having a clear shot with their guns, Ben hits Alexis with the Dornia bioweapon, fatally infecting her. Alexis warns Tom that the Espheni are on to him before the bioweapon burns her to ash. Abilities *'Super Strength': Alexis displays superhuman strength, pulling Tom Mason through a metal cage and strangling him with one hand up against the cage. Trivia *The Alexis clone had the original Alexis' original brown hair. She also claimed to have none of the original's powers, though she displayed superhuman strength. It is unknown if she lied or if this strength came from her status as a clone on an assassination mission which she could've been given superior strength for. Notably she never tried to use any of her other powers to kill Tom such as how the original killed Lourdes Delgado. Category:Season 5 Category:Humans Category:Espheni Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters